The Chancellor
by CaptainPikachu
Summary: This is a story about a Time Lord who calls herself The Chancellor. Join her on her adventures as she meets and makes new friends and foes. Who knows, she may run into her old enemy's or even the Doctor himself.
1. Prolouge

A strange teenage girl sat by her bedroom window, watching the rain fall onto the pavement bellow. All of London was pretty much miserable because of the rain and the gloomy sky. The girl wasn't thinking about the weather, no, she was thinking about the big red telephone box that was located on Magnolia Street. She was always having dreams about the red box and a war, but she didn't know if it was just a dream or if it was real. The girl let out a sigh, and looked over at the watch that was sitting on her desk.

She couldn't help but think that it was important, but every time she picked it up, the watch felt unimportant. The girl let out another sigh and looked back outside, watching the rain slide down her window. Who was she? Was she a regular teenage girl, or was she someone else? Was she even human? The girl honestly couldn't take much more of this. She had to know who she really was.

The girl stood up and walked over to her desk and snatched up the watch. Without thinking, she opened the watch and soon everything that she was and all of her memories returned to her. She wasn't a human, and her name wasn't Grace. This girl was known as The Chancellor.


	2. The Power of Hong Kong

Robby was walking along the sidewalk, making his way to a fish and chips shop for lunch. He had just finished his job interview, and would be working at the local supermarket. Robby had decided that he'd get a job, because he was tired of his mother always telling him that he did absolutely nothing. Seriously, what did his mother expect from him? If she wanted him to be a billionaire, well she could dream about it, but it would never happen.

Since Robby pretty much had nothing else to do, he decided to get a job to pass the time and to make extra money. While walking, out of the corner of his eye, Robby thought he had spotted something appearing out of nowhere. In curiosity, he turned his head and looked at the big, red phone box that had appeared out of nowhere. Robby knew everything about each street, but he didn't remember a red telephone box being on Downing Street. Before moving along, he told himself that he was only imagining things and to just ignore the red phone box.

Robby walked into the fish and chips shop, got what he wanted, and then sat down at a table and began eating. From time to time, he found himself looking at the telephone box, trying to figure out why and how it got there. Was it to attract tourists? He honestly didn't know. When Robby finished eating, he threw away his trash, and left the shop. He decided to just go home and watch something on the telly, that's what he usually did anyways.

Sometimes, Robby wished he lived a life full of adventure instead of a normal one. He was tired of living the normal human life, and wanted something exciting to happen, something that would change his life. While thinking about it, Robby kept on walking and accidently ran into a woman who was wearing white from head to toe. Even her face was covered by a white vale!

"Excuse me," he said, and froze when the woman pulled out a strange looking gun and pointed it at his head.

"Where is she?" the woman hissed, and when I say hissed, she literally hissed.

"I-I don't know who you're talking about! Are you looking for my mother?" Robby asked before swallowing nervously.

The woman shook her head and shoved the gun to his temple.

"No, you idiotic human! The Chancellor, where is she?" the woman demanded, and Robby replied quickly.

"Look, lady, if you are looking for the Prime Minister, he's at Scottland Yard. Also, he's a man not a woman."

The woman groaned in annoyance and put her gun away.

"I don't have time for this!" she said and walked toward the telephone box.

Robby turned around, ready to run away, but when the voice of a young girl came from nowhere, he froze.

"Get your bloody hands off of the TARDIS!" the girl said, and Robby looked at her.

The girl looked like a regular young adult. She had brown curly hair with a hint of red in it, and was wearing a white t-shirt with an anime character on it, black skinny jeans, and black converse. She also wore a pair of glasses. The woman in white, who looked like a nun, looked at the girl.

"Hello, Chancellor, fancy meeting you here," the woman said, and the girl looked at her.

"Why is a member of The Sisters here? What do you want?" the girl asked, and the woman lifted her vale.

Robby gasped and covered his mouth with his hand as he saw the woman's face.

"A-a cat face?! How's that even possible?" Robby blurted out, and the girl sighed.

"She's an alien, duh!"

Robby stared at the cat woman, then at the girl, and then looked back at the cat woman.

"That's not possible! That's probably someone in a cat mask pretending to be a murderer," he said, and the girl shook her head.

"Nope, that's an alien," she said and walked towards the cat woman.

"Now, I won't ask you again. Why are you here? What do you want?" the girl asked, and the cat woman smiled.

"You see, all the power on our planet has gone out, so I have come here to steal something, something that will bring back the electricity to our planet for sure," the cat woman said, and the girl sighed.

"Seriously, why steal something when you can ask for help? I'm sure someone would be happy to help you," the girl said, and the cat woman sighed.

"I am asking for help, I'm asking for your help" the cat woman said, and the girl groaned in annoyance.

"Don't be smart with me! Just run a generator or something! You don't need another planets power source! Now, just go back to your planet. If you don't go peacefully, I'll use force!" she said, and the cat woman glared at her.

"I'm not leaving this planet without the orb! I will obtain it, even if I have to use force!" the cat woman said, and the girl grabbed her wrist.

"C'mon, I'm going to report you since you're trying to steal something from another planet," she said, but the cat woman pulled her wrist free and scratched the girls cheek.

"You won't turn me in, not that easily! I'm going to steal that orb no matter what it takes!" the cat woman said, pulling her vale over her face.

With those words, she ran off and the girl touched her bleeding cheek. Robby walked over to her, still in a daze about what had just happened.

"Hey, let me help you clean that up," Robby said looking at the huge scratch on the girls face.

"Alright, but after you help me with this scratch, I'm going after her!" the girl said, and he sighed.

"But, the scratch she gave you is pretty deep, and you're bleeding a lot. Are you sure you're in a good condition to go after her?" Robby asked, and the girl smiled.

"It's just a scratch, no big deal! Now, I need to stop her before she takes this electric orb, or whatever she's after. If she takes it, planet earth will no longer have power, and you humans would be roaming around in the dark!" she replied and Robby only shook his head.

He honestly didn't understand this girl. Who was she, and where was she from?

"So, what's your name?" he asked, and the girl looked at him.

"I'm the Chancellor," she replied, and Robby just stood there in confusion.

"The Chancellor of what?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's just the Chancellor. What's your name?" the girl asked, and Robby bit his lip.

This girl was causing him so much confusion. First she talks about this orb, and then she says her name is the Chancellor, which isn't even a real name!

"My name is Robert Green, but you can just call me Robby," he said, and the Chancellor smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Robby! Now, can you help me with this scratch? Also, do you know where the biggest power source is located?" she said, and Robby thought about her question.

"Maybe Hong Kong, or Japan, I'm not really sure," he replied and the Chancellor sighed in annoyance.

"Alright, I'll just have to research in later," she said, and began following Robby.

The walk to his apartment took about ten minutes, but for the Chancellor, it only took five. She basically ran the whole way, not stopping to take a break or anything. When Robby finally caught up to her, the Chancellor was already climbing up the stairs.

"Slow down!" he called, but the Chancellor shook her head.

"No, I can't slow down! That cat could steal that orb at any moment!" she called back, and Robby groaned.

"Woman, you can't run all the way from London to Hong Kong or Japan!" he said, and the girl just looked at him.

"Who said anything about running? We'll just use the TARDIS!"

"What the heck is a TARDIS?" Robby asked, and the Chancellor stopped and looked at him over her shoulder.

"TARDIS stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space," the Chancellor replied and continued walking up the stairs.

"So, you're a time traveler or something?" he asked, and she nodded.

"Yup! I've taken many trips into the past and future. I've been to many planets, and I have met many people and aliens. Anyways, I can tell you all about that later. Right now, I need you to search where the biggest power source is located at," The Chancellor said in a demanding way.

Robby honestly didn't understand this girl. At first she was nice and a bit sassy, but now she's just plain bossy! Also, her parents named her the Chancellor, and that's not even a real name! Deciding to push that all aside for now, Robby opened the front door to his apartment and was greeted by his mother who was talking loudly on the phone. When he saw that the apartment was a huge mess, he groaned in annoyance. He had taken the time this morning to clean up the apartment, but his mother had made it look as if a tornado had come in and trashed the place.

"Mom, I'm home! I see that you made our apartment a huge mess after I had just cleaned it this morning!" Robby called, and a woman with bleached blonde hair walked into the living room, still on the phone.

"Oh, sorry sweetie, I was trying to find something and accidently made a mess while doing so! I meant to clean it up, but I just forgot to!" Robby's mother said, and he just rolled his eyes.

"How can you forget about a gigantic mess like this? Robby asked, and the woman shrugged.

"I dunno, I'm old!" she said, and then looked over at the Chancellor.

'Who's that?"

"That's the Chancellor," Robby replied, and his mother just looked at her.

"The Chancellor of what?"

"Nothing, just the Chancellor," the Chancellor replied, and Robby's mother wrinkled her nose at her in disgust.

"That's not even a real name!" Robby's mother said, Robby sighed in annoyance.

"Look, mom, I don't have time to deal with you right now. The Chancellor needs help with something, and I'm going to help her! Now, where's the laptop?" he said, and his mother swallowed nervously.

"I-it's in my room…I'll go get it!" she said, and Robby shook his head.

"No, I'll get it myself," he replied and then left the room to get the laptop.

Once he was gone, the Chancellor just stood there, looking around the room, and Robby's mother just looked at her in complete disgust. She wanted to pick a fight with the Chancellor, but before she could say a word, Robby came back into the living room.

"Ok, the largest power source is in Hong Kong. Oh, and mom, next time delete your internet history," Robby said, and then led the Chancellor to the bathroom to help her clean up the scratch that was on her cheek.

"Well, that's nice to know. Now, what city is it in, and which building?" the Chancellor asked once the two of them were in the bathroom.

Robby looked over at the Chancellor and shrugged.

"Sorry, I don't know," he replied, cleaning up the scratch on her cheek, and the Chancellor sighed.

"You're useless! I'll just have to figure it out when I get there!" she said, and Robby just shook his head and placed a band-aid on her cheek.

Once he was finished, the Chancellor stood up and gave him a smile.

"C'mon, Robby, let's go stop that cat!" the Chancellor said, and then ran out of the bathroom, and Robby sighed, brushing his brown hair out of his blue eyes.

He has only been with his girl for at least twenty minutes, and she still didn't make any since to him. Robby didn't say anything as he followed the Chancellor back to Downing Street. The Chancellor stopped at the red telephone box, and looked at him.

"This is the TARDIS. It may look small, but trust me it's bigger on the inside," she said, and Robby just shook his head.

"It's just an old telephone box that's there to attract tourists," he replied, and the Chancellor pulled out a silver key.

She walked over to the telephone box, slipped the key into the lock and twisted it. When the door was unlocked, the Chancellor pushed it open and looked at Robby.

"In, you go!" she said, and Robby walked into the phone box.

Once he was inside, Robby looked at his surroundings and his jaw dropped. The Chancellor was right, it was bigger on the inside! He then turned around and ran out of the red telephone box. This was impossible! How could it be bigger on the inside, but smaller on the outside? Just thinking about it made him wonder about the Chancellor. Was this girl even human?

"Well, what do you think?" the Chancellor asked.

"I-it's amazing, but impossible! Just thinking about it seems…well alien…" Robby said, and she nodded.

"So, you did figure it out, well aren't you smart!" she said, and he bit his lip.

"You're an alien?" he asked, and the Chancellor nodded.

"I am"

Robby looked at her in both confusion and disbelief.

"But, you look human! How's that even possible?" he asked, and she just shrugged.

"It's what my race looks like, not all of us are green!" the Chancellor replied.

Robby had so many questions, but he knew he shouldn't ask them all at once.

"So, what is your race?" he asked, and the Chancellor just shook her head.

"It doesn't matter. Anyways, let's get going," she replied walking into the TARDIS, and Robby followed after her.

The Chancellor walked over to the controls, and he watched as she pushed buttons on her time machine. Soon, the TARDIS made a wheezing sound, and Robby could tell that they were traveling to Hong Kong.

"What planet are you from?" he asked, hoping that he wasn't being to nosey.

"It's not important," the Chancellor said as she sat down in the seat that was in front of the controls.

Robby looked at her and sighed in annoyance.

"That's not really fair! I gave you my name, and I showed you my apartment and messed up mother! You could at least tell me what you're race is and where you are from!" he replied, and the Chancellor only sighed.

"It doesn't matter! Right now we just need to stop that cat from taking the earth's power!" she said, and then stood up when the TARDIS landed.

Robby shook his head and slipped his hands into his pockets. This girl didn't make any since at all, and was causing him so much confusion! The Chancellor pulled on her green hoodie with a symbol of wings on the back, and began walking towards the door of the TARDIS. Robby followed after her, not wanting to be left behind in the humungous space ship. The Chancellor pushed open the door and walked out into Hong Kong, and Robby looked around at his surroundings in amazement. This wasn't what he was expecting, not at all!

"Amazing isn't it! Hong Kong use to be surrounded by water and had huts, but now look at it!" the Chancellor said smiling, and he smiled to.

After looking around for a bit, the Chancellor became serious.

"Ok, we can sight see later. Right now we have to find that cat!" she said and began looking around.

"This is going to be hard trying to find out where she is."

While the Chancellor looked around, Robby looked up into the sky, and then grabbed the Chancellor's hoodie sleeve.

"Chancellor, isn't that a space ship?" he asked, pointing at the big vessel that was in the air.

The Chancellor looked up and smiled when she saw the ship.

"Oh, you are good, Robby! C'mon, let's go!" she said and then took off running, and he followed behind her.

"Hey, shouldn't we take the TARDIS?" he called, and the Chancellor looked at him over her shoulder.

"No, the TARDIS stays where it is!" she replied and continued running.

Robby sighed, and ran after her, doing his best to keep up with her.

"Any ideas how to get up there?" he asked, and the Chancellor shook her head.

"I'm not sure, just give me a minute," she said and looked around.

While looking for a way up, the Chancellor spotted a window washer preparing to wash the windows, and smiled to herself. It was a crazy idea, but it would get her up faster than running up a tone of stairs or taking a slow elevator. The Chancellor ran over to man who was getting on the platform, and stopped him.

"Excuse me, sir, I'm here to wash the windows," she said, and the man looked at her.

"Who are you? I haven't seen you before" the window washer said, and the Chancellor pulled out a leather wallet, flipped it open, and pointed at the blank piece of paper.

"I'm Grace Jones, and I am with the Window Cleaning Company," the Chancellor said, and the man looked at the paper and nodded.

"Ok, well get to work," the window washer replied and walked away.

Once he was gone, the Chancellor slipped the object back into her coat pocket, and then two of them stepped onto the platform.

"How'd you manage to get him to believe you?" Robby asked, and the Chancellor smiled.

"I used psychic paper. It may look like a blank piece of paper, but if I had to show an ID to someone, I can picture an ID in my head, and that person would see what I am picturing on the psychic paper," she said, and he nodded, trying to understand her.

The Chancellor began to pull on the rope which made the platform rise higher. When they were high up from the ground, she looked over at Robby, who looked as if he was going to be sick at any moment.

"What's wrong?" she asked, and Robby looked over at her.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick," he replied.

"Just don't look down, and try not to throw up on anyone bellow. Hang in there, Robby, we're almost there."

Robby nodded and closed his eyes so he wouldn't look down and become sick. The Chancellor continued pulling on the rope until the platform could not go any higher.

"Ok, Robby, we're here! Now we just need a way inside," she said, and looked into one of the windows.

While peering into a window, the Chancellor found herself face to face with a woman who only stared at her in disbelief.

"Hello there! Can you let us in?" she asked, and the woman nodded and opened the window.

The Chancellor climbed into the office and then pulled Robby through the window.

"Thank you, and have a nice day!" she said and took off running, and Robby wobbled after her.

The Chancellor ran up a flight of stairs and then pushed open the door that led into the room where the power source was located at.

"Cat woman, or whatever your name is, stop right there!" she yelled, and the cat woman just looked at her and laughed.

"You're too late!" the cat woman said, and reached out to grab a chip that was in the computer, and the Chancellor only sighed.

"Really, is that all you're here for? A tiny chip that is in a computer?! Look, I can help you, all you have to do is ask," the Chancellor said, and the cat woman stopped and looked at her.

"R-really, you will help us?" the cat woman asked, and she nodded.

"Of course I will! Now, get your hands away from the computer and take me to your ship," the Chancellor replied, and the cat woman nodded.

"Ok, please follow me," she said, and walked out of the room.

When the Chancellor turned around, she smiled when she saw that Robby had finally caught up to her.

"Ah! There you are! C'mon, we're going into the future!" she said, and Robby groaned.

His legs were sore, and he was too tired to move, but he followed her anyways. The Chancellor and Robby followed the cat woman to her ship. Once they were on her ship, the cat woman pressed a few buttons and they were off! The trip to the future took only seconds, and before Robby knew it, he was stepping off of the cat woman's ship.

"Where are we?" he asked, looking around, but everything was dark as night.

"Robby, welcome to New New York," the Chancellor said, and his jaw dropped.

"There is no way the earth will last that long," he replied, and the Chancellor sighed.

"You're talking to a person who can feel time and space, so there for the earth will last that long!" the Chancellor said, and Robby just shrugged, not in the mood for an argument.

"The power room is this way, please follow me," the cat woman said, and the Chancellor walked right behind her with Robby.

"Chancellor, if you can feel time and space, then what race are you?" he asked, and she looked at him.

"Since your dying to know, I'll tell you after we restore the power and are back in the TARDIS," she said quietly and continued walking behind the cat woman.

When the three of them arrived at the power room, the Chancellor looked around, examining everything. Once she was finished, she fished out a grey and blue object from her coat pocket, and looked over at the cat woman.

"This will only take a sec," the Chancellor said, and pointed the object towards the power source. She pressed a button on the object that made the tip of the tool light up, and it made a strange noise. In five seconds, the power was back on, and the Chancellor put the object back into her pocket.

"What was that?" Robby asked, and the Chancellor gave him a small smile.

"It's a sonic screwdriver. It allows me to open doors, turn on power sources, track down other aliens, and a lot more. It's a very handy tool, but it doesn't work on wood," she replied, and then walked over to the cat woman.

"There, your power is back on. If you ever need help, please contact me," the Chancellor said, and the cat woman nodded.

"Thank you, Chancellor, for your help. I'll take you back to the 21st century," the cat woman said, and the three of them headed back to her ship.

Once they were back in the 21st century, the Chancellor and Robby went back to the TARDIS, and traveled back to London.

"Ok, Chancellor, you said you would tell me your race once we were back in the TARDIS, and here we are, so what's your race?" Robby asked, and the Chancellor sighed.

"It's very important for me not to give you my race. I have reasons," she replied, and he looked at her in annoyance.

"That's not fair!" he said, and the Chancellor looked at him.

"Well, sometimes life is not fair!" she snapped, and then shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Robby, but I'm not telling you because I do not trust you. I know it's not fair, but it's best for you not to know," the Chancellor said, and he only nodded.

"Now that that's out of the way, I have a proposal for you," she said, and he looked at her.

"What is it?" Robby asked, and the Chancellor smiled.

"How would you like to be my companion?" she asked, and Robby's blue eyes lit up in excitement.

"Yeah, I'd love to!" he said, and the Chancellor smiled even more.

"Awesome, now let's go!" she said, and Robby looked at her in confusion.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Anywhere you want to go, just pick somewhere!" she replied as she walked over to the controls of her time machine.

Robby thought about all the places to go, and smiled once he had an idea.

"How about the Boston Tea Party?' he asked, and the Chancellor smiled.

"Alright, let's get going!" she said, and soon the two of them where heading to the Boston Tea Party, which happened back in 1773.


End file.
